1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food waste disposal system, which decomposes and terminates organic matter contained in food waste by inputting microbes into the food waste during a process of dehydrating the food waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, organic waste, such as food waste, contains a large amount of fibrous vegetable and animal material, protein, carbohydrates and calcium. Accordingly, if the organic waste is disposed of as it is in a landfill, without being decomposed, leachate generated from the organic waste permeates into the soil, resulting in the contamination of ground water.
Conventional food waste disposal technologies using microbes are disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication Nos. 20-1995-5245, 20-1995-7541, 20-1995-7395, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 10-1996-4300, and Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication Nos. 20-1994-24804. These technologies are related to methods and apparatuses of fertilizing and composting food waste or organic waste.
The conventional methods and apparatuses can reduce some of the organic matter in food waste or organic waste, but are insufficient with respect to disposal efficiency and capacity because they take a long period to decompose organic matter and they cannot completely decompose organic matter. As a result, odors are generated due to the hazardous gas generated upon the incomplete decomposition of food waste.
Korean Utility Model No. 20-270982 discloses “Apparatus for Decomposing Organic Waste”, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-19663 discloses “Apparatus for Treating Food Waste”, and Korean Patent No. 10-535699 discloses “Structure of Mixing Basin of Apparatus for Treating Food Waste”.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-270982 discloses “Apparatus for Decomposing Organic Waste”, which comprises a rotational shaft having a plurality of arm blades, installed along a central horizontal line of a cell casing provided in a housing, a rotation device which includes a gear motor, a driving sprocket, a linking sprocket, and a chain, for rotating the rotational shaft, a hot water tank, and a sprayer with a plurality of spray nozzles, which is installed in an upper part of the cell casing for spraying hot water from the hot water tank into the cell casing, in which the inner temperature of the cell casing can be adjusted by selectively supplying the hot water from the hot water tank, which is provided with a pre-heater.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-19663 discloses “Apparatus for Treating Food Waste”, in which food waste introduced through an entrance formed in an upper portion of a treatment basin is pulverized when it passes through a pulverizing mill and falls down, the pulverized food waste is mixed by mixing blades and decomposed, and then the decomposed food waste is discharged, in which the treatment basin is cleaned by spraying water using a sprayer installed in an upper portion of the treatment basin.
Korean Patent No. 10-535699 discloses “Structure of Mixing Basin of Apparatus for Treating Food Waste” which comprises an outer casing having mixing blades therein, an upper plate which has a drain with a screen thereon and is fixed to the lower end portion of the outer casing, and a lower plate having a drain in the center portion thereof, which is provided under the upper plate and is integrated with the upper plate, in which food waste introduced through an entrance of the outer casing and onto the upper plate is mixed by the mixing blades, and leachate from the food waste is drained through the screen, flows down to the lower plate, and is then discharged through the drain provided to the lower plate.
The above-described food waste disposal apparatuses are operated using manual switches in an analog manner. Accordingly, they have problems in that the manipulation thereof is inconvenient and in that they cannot be selectively operated in either an automatic manner or a manual manner. Further, since hot water cannot be supplied into the cell casing (mixing basin), the food waste treatment capacity and efficiency thereof are low, and it is difficult to clean the inside of the cell casing, and thus odors linger around the apparatus.
Further, since a cleansing device for cleansing the lower plate, on which leachate collects, is not provided, odors occur. Still further, since the cell casing (mixing basin) does not have a leachate discharge device, leachate overflowing from the cell casing cannot be easily discharged, so that the apparatus cannot be smoothly operated.
Still further, the known food waste disposal (mixing) apparatuses cannot be controlled by an operator using a networked computer from a distance. Yet further, it is difficult to repair the food waste disposal apparatus when the apparatus is out of order because a mixing basin and a housing are integrated into a single body by a welding method. Yet further, the food waste disposal apparatuses do not have a good appearance because a door protrudes from the upper surface of the housing.
The known apparatuses are not provided with a spray device which sprays deodorizing agent and decomposing agent and which is installed inside a housing near the food waste introduction opening. Accordingly, when the door is open, the odor of food waste escapes from the housing. Moreover, it is difficult to construct and repair mixing blades because the mixing blades are integrated with the rotational shaft into a single body. The mixing blade is not disposed on the upper portion of a support bar. Accordingly, a great load of food waste is applied to the mixing blades when the mixing blades rotate. As a result, the driving motor cannot conduct reverse rotation. That is, the mixing blades can only continuously conduct forward rotation even in a state in which food waste is stuck to the support bar or the mixing blades. As a result, damage is caused to the driving motor due to the great resistance of the food waste.
The known apparatus is cleansed by cold water supplied from a cold water tank installed outside the mixing basin. Accordingly, it is difficult to separate and remove food waste attached to the inner surface of the mixing basin. Yet further, it is impossible to cleanse and sterilize the inside of the washing room, in which a chamber is disposed, because it is impossible to spray washing water and chemicals into the washing room. Yet further, since the housing is not equipped with a hand cleansing and sterilizing device, it is impossible for a user to wash his or her hands after loading food waste into the food waste disposal apparatus.